


let me help you loosen up

by wayvee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, little shit jaemin, shy Xiaojun, you can blame make a wish recording bts for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvee/pseuds/wayvee
Summary: Jaemin had swiped his tongue across his lips. Dejun had stared at said tongue and lips. And the rest was history.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	let me help you loosen up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who knew my first NCT fic would be porn? This is entirely the Make a Wish recording BTS vid's fault. Anyway, carry on.

“Aren’t—aren’t you going after me?” Dejun gasps out, his brain barely remembering the recording schedule and his mouth barely forming words.

“I am,” Jaemin hums against his neck, the vibration coupled with the heat of Jaemin’s mouth making Dejun positively _whimper_.

“Why are you—“ _here so early_ is cut off with a loud moan as Jaemin flicks his tongue over Dejun's earlobe.

“Should’ve known your ears were sensitive,” Jaemin breathes, the air hitting said ears in a way that makes him shiver. “Thought you might be a little tense before your recording.”

Jaemin finally moves so his face is in Dejun's view. Thank god, he thinks through a hazy mind, taking in Jaemin’s darkened eyes and messy hair. It’d be embarrassing if he was the only one so affected.

Of course he had known who Na Jaemin was. He’d heard plenty, from Renjun and Chenle, and even from Kun, Ten, and Lucas. He’d probably even said hello in passing in the halls of the company, waist bent in a bow and head ducked to avoid eye contact, or worse, small talk. But the first time they were in a small enclosed space together was when they were introduced as the Make a Wish unit. Dejun had nervously stuck to Xuxi the whole day, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that a pair of eyes followed his every move. When he gathered up enough curiosity and courage to search for the source, he’d been shocked to lock eyes with Jaemin’s unrelenting ones. Dejun had immediately looked away, his face heating up. 

He would have forgotten about it, stored it away in his memory for sleepless nights where the darkness could hide his flushed cheeks, if not for the fact that Jaemin had caught up to him near the vending machine during a break.

Jaemin had swiped his tongue across his lips. Dejun had stared at said tongue and lips. And the rest was history.

Dejun is brought out of the memory by a rough thrust against his crotch, and he lets out a strangled moan.

“Stop thinking,” Jaemin whispers, teeth nipping at the smooth skin at the base of Dejun's neck.

“Thinking about you,” Dejun readily admits, yanking on Jaemin’s hair to bring him up.

Their lips slot together in a messy kiss, neither looking for technique as much as contact, and Dejun revels in the way Jaemin’s tongue curls around his.

Too soon, Jaemin is pulling away, leaving Dejun to chase after his lips. Dejun is so far gone that he doesn’t even care about the knowing smirk Jaemin throws him.

“Yeah? What about me?” Jaemin asks, and Dejun has to wrack his brain to remember what they were talking about.

“Your dick,” he blurts out unceremoniously, and immediately feels himself flush.

But Jaemin’s answering groan and dark eyes have him panting with anticipation and want, all inhibitions forgotten. Before he can get on his knees and tug down Jaemin’s sweats, he’s stopped by a grope of his ass as Jaemin walks him backwards until he hits the wall behind him.

“You should save your throat for something more important,” Jaemin tells him.

Dejun pouts. What could possibly be more important than Jaemin’s dick, hot and heavy in his mouth? But then he remembers where they are and what they’re here for. Before he can dwell on the fact that he and Jaemin are fucking around in one of SM’s studios before their recording session, Jaemin drops to his knees in front of him and Dejun's mind blanks.

“Commando?” Jaemin whistles appreciatively when he tugs down Dejun's pants and finds nothing blocking the already hard member. Dejun keens at the underlying praise.

“Easy access,” he murmurs, and grins when Jaemin shoots him a questioning stare. “Was hoping to run into you during my session.”

Jaemin’s eyes shift dangerously, and there’s no warning when he drops his head and takes Dejun into his mouth. The resulting sound that comes out of Dejun is primitive and guttural, and he feels Jaemin’s satisfied smile stretch around his cock.

“Fuck,” he hisses, head thudding against the wall behind him as Jaemin proceeds to take him deep. He can feel warm air hit his naval as Jaemin breathes through his nose, relaxing his throat to take as much of Dejun as he can.

Dejun wills himself not to grip Jaemin’s hair too tight or fuck up into that hot mouth — it’s really the least he could do as he’s being serviced. Yet just as he’s congratulating himself on keeping still, Jaemin hollows in his cheeks and pulls back, and soon, he’s bobbing up and down. The surprised moan that leaves Dejun's lips is drowned out by the lewd sound of wet sex noises, and he’s not sure that’s better.

He’s about to curse again when he catches a glimpse of Jaemin, looking like sin personified with his closed eyes, sunken cheeks, and pretty, pretty red lips wrapped taught around Dejun's dick, and the curse dies down in his throat.

He’s not sure if it’s because the flashing digital clock tells him he only has ten minutes before Jaehyun finishes his recording or if it’s because Jaemin has started to tease, the underside of his tongue pressing down at the tip of Dejun's cock before swirling around it and then licking a long stripe down to his balls, but Dejun lets out a carnal growl and hauls a surprised Jaemin off his dick and to his mouth.

“Impatient much?” Jaemin teases as Dejun fumbles with the band at his waist, tugging both sweats and underwear down in one go. It gives him great delight that Jaemin is rock hard too, the member nearly slapping his hand as it stands up proud.

Dejun barely has time to wonder if Jaemin will be okay in the recording booth later with that fucked out, hoarse voice of his before Jaemin is spitting in his hand and grabbing both of their dicks together. They simultaneously sigh, and Dejun searches blindly for Jaemin’s mouth. He’s readily welcomed, Jaemin’s lips plush against his even with the force they’re going at.

The entire affair is slick and messy, Jaemin’s hand working up an erratic rhythm that has Dejun bucking his hips up to chase the friction. Jaemin doesn’t seem to be faring much better, his free hand coming up to tug at the hair at Dejun's nape as teeth clash and moans are swallowed.

“Fuck, Jaemin—“ Dejun gasps, and Jaemin seems to understand because he grips harder and faster.

Jaemin’s cock rutting against his, Jaemin’s hand encircling his shaft, Jaemin’s tongue in his mouth, there’s so much Jaemin surrounding him that Dejun feels trapped—in the best way possible.

But Na Jaemin wouldn’t be Na Jaemin without being a little shit, so when he stops all movements, it doesn’t particularly take Dejun by surprise, but it does takes all of his willpower to not sob out real tears.

“Jaemin, please, Jaemin.” He’s not above begging though, and the pleas fall out of his mouth faster than Jaemin can swallow them as Dejun uselessly thrusts upward.

Jaemin has the audacity to chuckle, though Dejun notes with a small victory that it comes out breathless. “Cute, hyung.”

Dejun preens, not so much from the praise as from being called hyung, and more than that, from knowing that Jaemin is aware of his weird fixation for the title. It’s not his fault though; Yangyang’s the only one qualified to call him that, and the little shit would never willingly do so except in dire emergencies. Even then, he would only annoyingly repeat gege, gege, gege until Dejun either socked him in the head or literally threw a sock at his head.

“You like that, hyung?” Jaemin whispers, thrusting forward as his thumb swipes messily across both of their tips to spread the leaking precum for a better slide.

This time, nothing can mask the sound of Dejun's loud moan, and he can only thank heavens and hell (and Lee Sooman) for the soundproof studio walls.

“Hyung, Xiaojun hyung, yeah?” Jaemin breathes, and his voice is so close that Dejun feels dizzy.

He rests his forehead on Jaemin’s broad shoulder, which, in hindsight, is a terrible idea because Jaemin’s scent fills his nose and all of a sudden, he’s enveloped in even more Na Jaemin. It also gives Jaemin easy access to his exposed ear, and Dejun shudders when the younger runs his tongue along the helix, all the while not relieving pressure on his dick.

“Deokjunie hyung,” Jaemin moans, taking Dejun's earlobe into his mouth and sucking harshly.

That’s all it takes for Dejun to spill messily into Jaemin’s hand with a loud cry that is only slightly muffled by the thick fabric of Jaemin’s sweatshirt.

He slumps forward, legs going weak. Without Jaemin holding him up, he’d probably fall to his knees in front of Jaemin’s dick, which on any other day would be a welcome sight. Instead, he gathers himself back together, replacing his softened cock with his hand. The still warm cum makes the glide smoother, and Jaemin groans as he bucks his hips up.

“‘M close,” he pants into Dejun's mouth, less of a kiss than mingled breaths.

Dejun fastens his pace, and it doesn’t take more than a couple more strokes for Jaemin to come undone, soft whimpers carrying him through his orgasm. Dejun strokes him through it, and after, until Jaemin has to swat his hand away from overstimulation.

They share a couple more lazy kisses before Jaemin pulls away. After sex glow shouldn’t look so good on anyone, Dejun thinks as Jaemin grins at him, and he can’t help but pull him down for one last kiss.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” Jaemin says with a tug on his hand, and Dejun goes willingly.

Just as they’re about to leave the studio, as dressed and presentable as they could get, Jaemin stops him.

“Hm,” Jaemin drawls, a finger stroking Dejun's flushed cheeks. “Red looks good on you.”

If possible, Dejun turns even more red, the heat radiating in waves.

“White looks good on you too,” Jaemin finishes, removing his finger so Dejun can see the smeared cum that must have gotten on his face in his haste to get ready. Jaemin winks at him as he makes an exaggerated motion of licking the cum off and swallowing, before he opens the door and disappears.

Dejun gapes. And burns.

There’s no hope for his fiery cheeks, but after a few moments, Dejun calms himself down enough to walk out of the room.

“Xiaojun! Perfect timing, we’re ready for you.” The producer of the song pokes his head out of a studio down the hall, and Dejun nods as he fastens his pace, not yet trusting his voice.

His steps falter as Jaemin rounds the hall ahead of him, looking refreshed, unbothered, and beautiful. Fuck him, Dejun thinks, annoyed, mostly at himself, as his cheeks become even more heated.

“Jaemin, you’re here too? Hang out for a bit, you’ll be right after,” the producer says before going back into the room.

Jaemin stops right in front of him and Dejun hates that he automatically stops too. The younger’s eyes are contemplative as he gazes at something behind Dejun.

“Sorry Taeyong hyung,” Jaemin finally whispers, giving Dejun a wicked smirk before disappearing down the hall.

Dejun whirls around and stares with horror at the studio room they just came out of.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Taeyong. Did not plan to make them fuck around in your studio but...anyway.
> 
> Okay but like that MAW recording BTS vid. Xiaojun's red cheeks? And the way he was awkwardly flustered when Jaemin showed up? And the way Jaemin looked at him so amused (read: ENDEARED)? I need more of these two.


End file.
